En medio de la espera
by Hel P. Ilias
Summary: Killua quiere ser algo más que un amigo y un beso de Gon cuando él duerme cambia todo por fin. Oneshot Kirugon.


En medio de la espera

Debo ser honesto y dejar de mentirme todos los días, no le hace ningún bien a mi persona, porque es como una autodestrucción de la que soy el único participe... pero no sólo yo tengo la culpa de eso.

Ya no quiero esperar, yo ya eh sido demasiado paciente. Le eh dado tiempo para que las cosas se vean menos artificiales, para que me mire con morbo puro, sí, morbo y no uno de amantes, un morbo que se basa en el amor y no en esconderse... algo más serio que simples amantes ¿Novios, pareja? Sin embargo ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en un nosotros. Están egoísta que no piensa en mis sentimientos ¿realmente no soy tan importante? Claro soy de igual importancia que Kurapika, Leorio, Bisuke, Ging, Kaito y todos ellos, seguramente si le pregunte me diga que me quiere al igual que los otros, pero yo quiero ser más importante... ¡pero no lo soy!

Me gustaría ver a Gon pensando en este tipo de cosas y ver si no se vuelve loco.

-Killua- Genial.

Gon se me acerca y me abraza con cariño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sin ganas de obtener una respuesta, ya no quiero seguir el juego de amigos con derecho, de ser o no ser, de soy o no soy... Nada de eso, todo se acaba hoy.

-Desde hace un rato que estas muy pensativo- Se aferra más a mí -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Bueno hay algo que me molesta- Mi cara enrojece sin motivo aparente, sólo lo hace y Gon no parece notarlo, tampoco es como si quisiera que él se diera cuenta.

-¡Dímelo, Killua!- Me grita y yo lo alejo un poco.

-¿Yo soy diferente para ti?- No logra comprender mi pregunta, lo sé por sus ojos.

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- No sé si reír o no por la cara de bobo que puso o llorar por qué tengo que explicarlo y tal vez se dé cuenta de que estoy celoso y yo no quiero parecer celoso en absoluto, no eso no sería parte de Killua Zoldick.

-Quiero decir ¿qué soy para ti?- Idiota, idiota... Se me acerca más y yo no tengo a donde refugiarme.

-Mi mejor amigo por supuesto- Maldición, eso me dolió, fue un golpe bajo.

-¡Gon, idiota!- Regañé.

-¿No quieres que seamos amigos?- Ese era el punto inicial, la cumbre de mis problemas.

-Gon- Suspiré con exasperación -¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?

-Bueno... Eso es difícil, Killua- Dijo mirando a otro lugar por lo tanto yo no puedo verle el rostro.

Mi paciencia estaba hasta el límite. -Porque a ti te eh besado - Mi boca se queda abierta y comienzo a recordar simultáneamente, pero en ninguna de las imágenes visuales que se me vienen a la mente recuerdo que Gon me besara.

-¿Tú...?- No logró si quiera pronunciar como quiero mi pregunta.

-Bueno, fue sólo una vez- Se excusó aún sin mirarme. Las palabras no me salían- Pero estabas dormido -Tal vez eso tenía que ver con el sueño húmedo que tuve una vez con Gon... tal vez.

-¿Idiota, por qué harías eso?- Le pegué en la cabeza tratando de cubrir mi nerviosismo.

-Es que te veías tan apacible que sentí deseos de probarte- Yo estaba tan rojo que la cara me ardía pero permití que el siguiera hablando- entonces cuando me di cuenta mis labios estaban sobre los tuyos y mi lengua quería...- Le tapé la boca antes de que siguiera contándome todo. ¿Enserio me había besado? ¿Por qué yo no lo sentí? Todo estaba tan revuelto ahora ¿Eso quería decir que Gon se siente atraído por mí?- En ese momento- Me retiró la mano- Me sentí como algo más que tu amigo, que eras lo que más me importa, que Ging podía esperar mientras tu estuvieras cerca de mí- ¿Ging en segundo plano? Esto está mal -Fue como si de pronto me sintiera con derecho sobre ti- Gon escondió su cara en mi cuello, se sentía tan caliente su piel. -Supongo que quiere decir que me importas más que las otras personas que eh conocido- Por fin lo había escuchado, qué soy diferente a ellos, pero se siente tan raro ya que es la primera vez que escucho algo así de una persona que realmente me importa.

-Pero Gon, eso está mal porque nosotros somos amigos, tonto- Le dije con vergüenza, claro que yo no quería decirle lo que en verdad pensaba, sería muy embarazoso.

-Entonces seamos más que amigos.

-¡Idiota, no digas cosas como esas!- Reprendí y Gon hizo un puchero.

-Es la única forma de besarte libremente ¿verdad?- Me miró suplicante.

-Bueno sí pero...- Gon se comenzó a acercarse invadiendo mi espacio personal con rubor en las mejillas.- Al diablo con esto- Junté sus labios con los míos, Gon me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y me senté en la cama con él encima. No tenía idea de cómo hacer todo esto, era nuevo para mí. Yo nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre o hermanos.

-Killua, me gustas- Mis ojos se abrieron en medio del beso, yo no podía creer lo que me había dicho más aún porque hace unos instantes teníamos el título de amigos ¿era que Gon cambiaba de parecer de un momento a otro?

-Gon, nunca juegues así conmigo- Mi voz era un hilo. Él dejo de besar y me miró interrogante.

-Yo no lo hago- Espetó herido -En verdad me gustas, bueno es cierto que yo no lo sabía en un principio pero yo no te diría que me gustas si no lo sintiera, Killua- Después de su breve explicación me volvió a besar esta vez más duro y metiendo su lengua en mi boca, yo no sabía qué hacer así que la metí también en su boca.- Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas, me gustas- Me dijo entre besos como si lo repitiera para que no se me olvidara.

-Gon...- Sonreí - También me gustas- Con esto último sonrió ampliamente y me beso en el cuello.

La ropa pesaba tortuosamente y Gon me jalaba de la camisa, me la saqué con su ayuda y no tardando mí pecho ya era víctima de las manos de Gon

-Es- espera- Le dije.

-Yo no puedo esperar- Lamió uno de mis pezones lo cual me hizo gemir.

-¡No quiero hacer esto hasta que me digas qué somos!- Le grité desesperado y lo alejé un poco, él regreso y puso su frente contra la mía.

-Te amo, tú me amas, te beso y tú me besas, eso no convierte en novios ¿cierto, Killua?- Me sonrió y me vuelve a besar en los labios y está vez es más apacible que las otra veces. Yo quedé satisfecho con la respuesta y decidí que quería hacer esto con Gon, no sólo por lo que dijo si no porque lo deseo tanto y ya he sido muy paciente.

Nos recostamos en la cama y yo juego un buen rato con su cabello entre mis dedos por que Gon tiene mi cuello entre sus labios, pronto pasan a mi pecho de nuevo y más sensual que la última vez. Recorre toda la zona donde palpita mi corazón y posteriormente sus dientes aprietan los botones de carne y me quejó de dolor y placer en equilibrio aunque no tarda mucho en ganar la sensación de placer.

-G-Gon- Eso no fue muy apropiado, yo quería ser el que escuché a Gon gemir mi nombre y como es natural cerré mis brazos al rededor de su torso y me le di la vuelta a manera de que él estuviera bajo mi dominio.

-¿Killua?- Estaba confundido.

-No te preocupes Gon, será igual de divertido- Besé furtivamente uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano derecha pellizcaba el otro pezón que por el momento mi boca estaba descuidando. Se encogió cuando mi mano izquierda entró en su short y comenzó a masajear su miembro hinchado.

-Ahh, eso se siente bien, Killua- Sonreí viendo como su cara cedía ante el placer que yo le estaba proporcionando.

-Lo sé- Dije bromista besándole la punta de la nariz, Gon arrugó un poco su nariz al sentir mi boca en ella.

Mi mano seguía frotando su parte íntima hasta que el líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir de la punta.

-K-Killua ya no puedo- Gemía y mi mano no paraba en la absoluto en su lugar aumente el ritmo para hacer que se viniera rápido, yo necesitaba sentir su interior apretándome y necesitaba escuchar a Gon gimiendo mi nombre desesperadamente.

Cuando Gon se corrió en mi mano yo, la saque de su short y la lamí toda, debo admitir que no sabía tan mal aunque un poco salado para mi gusto.

Me deshice de su camisa y de su short por completo dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Mis dedos entraron en su entrada y comencé a moverlos rítmicamente.

-¡Aah, aah Ki-Killua! Si haces eso me voy aah ¡Killua!- Gon chilló pero hice caso omiso a sus quejas y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, lo hice más lento por que yo no quería terminar tan rápido, su cadera comenzó a moverse junto con mis dedos, la movía de atrás para adelante, no sé si lo hacía a voluntad propia o ahora era el placer quién mandaba, pero no importa ya que se encuentra acostumbrado a mis dedos.- ¿Ngh- Killua puedes acelerar aah, ahh, ¡Ahh!?- Yo no quería pero la voz de Gon sonaba tan necesitada que aceleré considerablemente los movimientos y aproveche para succionar su miembro, cada vez succionaba más duro y Gon gemía más.

Ahora era mi propio miembro el que estaba necesitado y al parecer Gon se dio cuenta de eso, él comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, lo miré y observé que estaba sonriendo con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas rosas.

-¿Qué?- Le dije con curiosidad.

-Te amo- Me dijo y de acercó a mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era débil en esa zona.

-G-Gon, ahh- Gemí con su boca en mi lóbulo y su mano en mi miembro.- Te amo también- Le sonreí a pesar de que tuve que contener mis gemidos para no arruinar las palabras que salieron de mi boca sinceramente. Ya no aguantaba, necesitaba con urgencia estar en el interior de Gon.

Saqué mis dedos humedecidos y lentamente metí mi miembro en la cavidad de Gon, se sentía tan caliente, casi quemaba… Por no mencionar la pequeñez del lugar. Instintivamente las piernas de Gon rodearon mi cintura para que mi miembro tuviera más profundidad. No me moví de inmediato para que él se acostumbrara a mí.

-Se siente tan grande- Contuvo un gemido y dolor en la voz- Ahh, Killua- Me dijo- Muévete dentro de mi- Dijo casi en suplica- Quiero sentirte, sentir que somos uno que hacemos el amor, Killua…¿Me haces tuyo?- Algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y yo sonreí con ternura.

-Tú ya eres mío- le dije besándolo- Y por supuesto que a esto se le llama hacer el amor- Empujé y empujé hasta sentirme en él fondo.- Ahh- Embestí tocando el punto dulce de Gon.

-Se- se siente bien- Su voz era débil- Ahí se siente muy bien- Dijo al tiempo que yo golpeaba ese lugar que hacía que Gon gritara de placer mi nombre como loco- ¡Killua, Killua, Killua!- Comencé a sobar el miembro de Gon y besar su frente. Pronto Gon levanto su cabeza y mordía mi punto débil (el lóbulo) me estremecí.

-¡Gon, Gon, Aah! Grité por la oleada de placer tan rotunda que me hacía sentir Gon. Sentí que yo iba a eyacular en ese momento… ¡Y así fue! Me corrí dentro de Gon y mis fluidos recorrían su interior, por otro lado, su miembro disparó semen a mi pecho que yo limpié.

-Ah… Killua te quiero- Me dijo. Yo me recosté a un lado de él abrazándolo.

-Idiota, yo te quiero igual- Besé su frente y él inmediatamente besó mi lóbulo- Hey –Dije.

-Jajaja, Killua no creí que fueras sensible ahí- Y a decir verdad yo tampoco pero preferí no decir nada.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté nosotros seguíamos desnudos. Gon abrió los ojos con pereza y nos besamos en los labios.

-Buenos días, Killua- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Gon- Le dije de la misma manera.

Hoy comenzaba nuestra vida como pareja y Gon estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Fin.

* * *

_Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió mientras me enseñaban a tocar guitarra, por cierto es problemático aprender a tocarla si eres zurdo como yo D:, en fin es el primer Lemon que publico (mis primeros lemon's fueron escritos en libreta) y espero que les guste, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza subirlo porque soy hombre y es raro que escriba Lemon sobre hombres pero bueno ya está hecho así que si le gusta disfrute y bienvenido. _

_-Edgar._


End file.
